


Polowanie

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, ale ja jestem chodzącą definicją złych pomysłów, i niczego nie żałuję, torba na głowę i za fandom, wypełzanie spod kamienia - zły pomysł
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polując na wiewiórki uważaj na grubego zwierza. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polowanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> spoglądając z oddali
> 
> 23.05.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Rating za słownictwem //
> 
> I serio, SERIO!, za tymi strzałami w kolano musiała się kryć jakaś żenująca historia, bo inaczej każdy strażnik by się wygadał o swoich wielkich czynach! 
> 
> *wraca pod swój kamyczek*

_Odległość sprawia, że nabiera się perspektywy. Polowanie za pomocą łuku jest o wiele dłuższe i trudniejsze niż proste założenie wnyków, jednak w ten sposób okazujesz zwierzynie szacunek na jaki zasługuje. Te zwierzęta to nie trofea czy uciekające przed tobą mięso – to twoi bracia i żywiciele, nie zapominaj o tym._

Słowa ojca wryły się głęboko w młody umysł Vialda, który wiedział, że ten zabierze go na polowanie zresztą mężczyzn dopiero wtedy, gdy uzna, że syn pojął jego słowa. Do tego czasu chłopcu zostały tylko krótkie wypady poza miasto, na których biegał za wypłoszonymi przez domowego kundla królikami i czasami – ale tylko czasami! – odważał się spróbować z młodzieńczym łukiem, który ojciec kupił specjalnie dla niego na wiosennym targu. 

I właśnie dzisiaj był ten dzień. Jego dzień! Dzień Vialda, kiedy w końcu zdoła ustrzelić czającą się w krzakach wiewiórkę i pokazać ojcu, że _zrozumiał_ i jest już wystarczająco duży, by z nim pojechać! 

Zaszedł gryzonia od zawietrznej – tak jak go uczono! – i naciągnąwszy cięciwę wycelował uważnie nieco wyżej, niż wystająca zza liści, drgająca lekko wiewiórcza kita. Wystrzelił na powolnym wydechu, jednak niewyćwiczona ręka omsknęła się lekko przez co strzała chybiła o kilka cali. Coś w krzakach ryknęło i Viald wiedział, że cokolwiek to było nie było wiewiórką. 

Bez zastanowienia i nie patrząc wstecz uciekł na swoich patykowatych nogach jak najdalej od krzaka modląc się do Ysmira, by nie trafił przypadkowo niedźwiedzia. Niedźwiedź! Gdyby przypadkowo trafił niedźwiedzia zwierzę nie musiałoby się nawet fatygować – ojciec by go zabił.

_Żeby to tylko nie był niedźwiedź, tylko nie niedźwiedź, tylko nie niedźwiedź!_

Chłopiec rozpłakał się, jednak łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech biegł dalej, by jak najszybciej dostać się do w bezpieczny obręb miejskich murów, przez co przegapił wyraźnie ludzki głos wrzeszczący wściekle: — KURWA, MOJE KOLANO! Kolano, boże, moje kolano, w tym lesie nawet się wysrać w spokoju nie można!


End file.
